


Keep Me In Your Sights

by cielsdemon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: Catch me if you can...





	1. Eric's POV

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back! Since my last AU got such a wonderful response from all of you lovelies I thought it might be fun to post another. In this one, Grell is an assassin for hire and William is the detective hellbent on bringing her to justice. Eric is (at the moment) Grell's primary partner in crime but Ronald, Alan, etc. make appearances as well. So far this AU is mostly headcanons with very little actual substance. If you all enjoy it, please let me know! Feedback and encouragement keep me writing.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He switches to the camera watching an unassuming van down the street. Inspector William T. Spears is inside with a team of at least five, and that’s not counting their man inside. He must be feeling confident that Grell will make a move inside the café.

“There’re seven cameras on you, Grell.” Eric inhales a languid, nicotine-laced breath. Exhales it. “Four outside, watching the street. One in the plant in the corner. One on the guy at your six and another on the door.”

  


“The front door?” Eric still doesn’t know how she manages to speak so clearly without moving her mouth.

  


“Yeah, the front.” He clicks a few windows, adjusting his view of the scene. Grell is perched in a seat in the middle of the café, likely by design. It’s harder for anyone looking to catch a glimpse of her if she’s in the middle of the action, surrounded by people, but it’s easier for her to size up their mark.

  


“Hm.”

  


“Don’t do anything stupid,” he warns. He switches to the camera watching an unassuming van down the street. Inspector William T. Spears is inside with a team of at least five, and that’s not counting their man inside. He must be feeling confident that Grell will make a move inside the café.

  


It’s not going to be his lucky day.

  


“Tch. You underestimate me, love.” Eric squints at his monitor. Grell is peering into a compact mirror and, as he watches, she closes it and starts writing something on a napkin. “I’m never careless.”

  


She stands up suddenly and moves toward the front door. “That’s stupid! What did I just say?” Eric grouses, leaning forward. “Grell, what the—” Before she even makes it halfway, a group of teenagers burst inside. They’re loud and pushy and before his very eyes, Grell disappears into the tangle of them.

  


His gaze flits across screens as he watches the constable at the table speak into his cuff, brows furrowed. Eric’s attention moves back to the crowd. A second table of teens has stood to greet the first and, all together, they move toward a table at the back. He doesn’t see Grell escape, but he hears her voice in his ear a moment later, smug and breathless.

  


“What was that about doing something stupid?”

  


Eric grumbles. He lights another cigarette and takes a drag. “Just get your ass back here, Grell.”

  


Her laugh tinkles in his ear.


	2. Will's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He and his men call her a woman, but no one is really sure. They have been described as a master—mistress?—of disguise and anyone who manages to get close enough for a good look doesn’t live long enough to talk about it.

_Boss, we lost sight of her._

  


Will clenches his hand into a fist and leans closer to the monitor in front of him, scowling. There are six monitors in the back of this van, all displaying different views of the street a block away from where they’re parked. For the past ten minutes Will has been staring at these monitors, waiting for any glimpse of the person they’re after.

  


He and his men call her a woman, but no one is really sure. They have been described as a master—mistress?—of disguise and anyone who manages to get close enough for a good look doesn’t live long enough to talk about it.

  


They’ve been a blonde, a brunette; They’ve worn suits and skirts; every time they catch a glimpse of them, they’re a different person. They’ve taken a liking to Will, but even he has never seen their face.

  


“She was just at the café,” Will says, tugging the microphone closer to speak into it. “You were right there, how could you lose her?”

  


_She must have slipped out the back_ , comes the crackling voice over the speaker. _No one saw her leave._

  


Will pinches the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, upsetting his glasses’ perch on his face. “See if she left anything.” She hasn’t before but there’s a first time for everything.

  


_Boss. There’s a note._

  


Will lifts his head. “Let me see.” One of his agents holds the note up to the camera. In inky, flowing script reads, ‘Tag, William darling, you’re it’ with a heart scrawled underneath.

  


How could they have possibly known he was watching? Will frowns at the monitor, finger restlessly tapping against his knee. Suddenly, realization dawns. There’s no way they could have known about the cameras unless—

  


“She has a partner,” he says quickly, speaking into the microphone again. “Search the place from top to bottom. Quickly! Whoever they are, they know we’re watching.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Take a look at our [blog](cielsdemon.tumblr.com)


	3. Grell's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She takes a seat at a table in the middle of the café, one surrounded on all sides by other patrons. Two tables ahead of her is the man she’s going to kill—not yet, but soon.

Grell spots the constable the moment she walks into the café. She’d hoped it would be her William, but she knows he’s too smart to expose himself so early in their game. He certainly is a clever boy to have pegged this establishment as the one she would come to, but she supposes she _has_ been leaving him clues…

  


She takes a seat at a table in the middle of the café, one surrounded on all sides by other patrons. Two tables ahead of her is the man she’s going to kill—not yet, but soon. He frequents this café and she knows this; she wonders if Will knows too. If he does, she’ll have to be very careful. Darling William will put a detail on him and it’ll make things much more difficult for her.

  


The ear piece she’s wearing crackles to life and Eric’s gruff voice speaks in her head. She keeps her eyes moving aimlessly around the room as he lists off the location of the cameras, never letting her gaze settle on any one spot for too long.

  


Eric warns her not to be stupid and she almost smiles. This is the first challenge she’s had in _weeks_ and she’s thrilled. Everything’s gotten more exciting now that Will is in the picture.

  


Her eyes flick to the window and the ghost of a smile curls one corner of her mouth. She adjusts her lipstick with one finger and uses the guise of checking her makeup to eye the constable behind her. His attention is on the waitress walking by, low-cut shirt showing admirable assets. Grell allows herself a smile.

  


She writes a quick message to William on a napkin and then stands, heading straight for the front door despite Eric’s protests in her ear. Right on time, a large group of twenty-somethings come through the door and she bites back a grin as she plunges into the middle of them. It’s only too easy to swap her scarf for someone else’s and con a pretty little thing in a dress out of her sensible flats and into Grell’s— thankfully knock-off—Jimmy Choos.

  


Grell slips out the back door and into an alley several inches shorter and with a wide – and ghastly colored – scarf wrapped around her shoulders. She winds it tightly around her neck and pulls it up to cover the lower part of her face. The hat in her purse matches her new black flats and she tucks it into place before walking calmly out of the alley.

  


To anyone passing by, she looks like an average person on their way home from work, bundled up against the cold. She walks right by the café she just left and, to her immense surprise, passes right by an utterly _dashing_ and very frustrated William.

  


“Don’t even think about it,” is growled into her ear.

  


Grell tucks her smile into her scarf and keeps walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know very little about how England police works. If I've made any grave errors please feel free to let me know. Otherwise, creative license reigns supreme and I'm gonna write whatever the heck I want. 
> 
> Like I said earlier, attention keeps me alive. Please leave a kudo or comment on your way out.
> 
> Also, visit our [blog](http://cielsdemon.tumblr.com)!


End file.
